


瞎写的父女gb

by Cat_49



Category: gb - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_49/pseuds/Cat_49
Kudos: 13





	瞎写的父女gb

直到被推到床上上下其手时，他才回过神来，一双本来就圆圆的杏仁眼微微发红泛着水光。  
“小北！…你这是做什么！”他的声音因为慌张和震惊而略微颤抖。  
你没说话，只是像往常一样懂事有礼貌地笑着。手很不规矩地抽了他的皮带，又绑住了他的手腕。  
……他是你的养父。  
你十岁的时候，和父母一起跟观光团旅游。那是你第一次看到他。  
干净好看的少年，穿着白衬衫和黑色牛仔裤，裤子不长不短刚好和棒球鞋之间差了一截，露出白皙好看的脚踝。他生的极标致，即便在熙熙攘攘的旅游胜地，也能独自一人成一片风景。  
你一看见他，便感到心中唯有宁静。  
于是，一个孩子就这样的产生了朦胧的好感。  
但是你很腼腆，你是父母口中的乖孩子，是典型的别人家孩子代表，你不敢和他说话，也不敢让父母知道。  
他们不会同意的，你去接触陌生人。  
——对，一般的正常父母不会管到这步田地，和陌生人友好的交谈也并不过分。但你的父母，是有病态阴谋论的父母。他们坚决抗拒你和陌生人的接触，连同学们能和谁说话，都要他们决定。  
即便是小小年纪的你也明白，只有你的父母如此的病态。  
但是你的生活依旧要仰仗他们。你不会做坑害自己的事情。于是小孩子只是远远的看了他几眼，便收了心思。  
那时，你想，要是父母死掉就好了。领养我的人总不会也是他们这个样子。这样我就可以和喜欢的人聊天了。  
你并未料到，自己竟一语成谶。  
当大巴车沿着崎岖的盘山土路行驶时，灾难发生了。  
你哪里知道发生的事故到底是什么。  
你只知道车子被狠狠砸了好几下，在人们的惊慌呼号和惨叫之中，眼前便是一片漆黑了。  
有温热的液体和粉尘石块溅到了脸上。  
似乎是车子被埋了吧。  
你想。  
生命的脆弱总是在灾难来临的时候才向你清晰的展现。  
当救援部队赶到，终于把车从泥土之中挖一线天之时，车里只剩下两个活人。你被揪出来的时候，已经昏过去的。  
又过了半天才在医院里醒来。  
你高兴地发现自己的父母死了，而另一个活下来的人是他。  
最后你这个没有自理能力的父母辈都没了人因此没有了法定监护人的孩子成了最后没能解决的问题。当时你坐在病床上，含着草莓味的棒棒糖，用无辜的眼神抬头看着一边讨论的大人们时，病房的门被人打开了。他走进来，深吸了一口气，和负责人提出了自己的想法。  
他想要收养你。  
不管是出于怜悯或是同病相怜，总而言之，在一番争取下，当你出院时，来接你的是他。  
也是这一天，你发现他也只是一个大学生。  
但是这些都无所谓，因为你对这个结果异常的满意，觉得上帝真是眷顾你。完美的成全了你所有的心愿。  
你很冷血，并不会为父母的死产生难过的情绪，但多亏父母教的好，你小小年纪就把丧父丧母的悲伤演出来了。  
父母教得好。  
你的成绩始终保持着名列前茅的状态，你学着自己做饭自己打扫屋子。面具戴久了还真就似乎变得温文尔雅了，你陪伴着他大学毕业，找到工作，少年帅哥变成了青年帅哥，你也自然地迈过了18岁这道坎。  
感情其实早就开始变质，但实质性的进展仍然为0。你不敢告诉他这件事情——关于你对他朦胧到清晰的爱。  
直到忍无可忍。  
……有一个女人，在追他。  
“……您要谈恋爱吗？”你停下手中的活，抬起头看着他，眼中全是莫名的神情。你看着的你的父亲愣住，又颇为慌张地摆了摆手，胡乱地说着什么，都是些你说什么呢，我还没同意呢的话。  
于情于理，这与你无关。但是你知道自己龌龊的内心都在渴望些什么。你不想他结婚，甚至不想他谈恋爱，你的朦胧好感早就在近十年的相处下变成了病态的掌控欲望，你想控制他所有的交际关系，你甚至想把他囚禁在家里，只属于你一个人。  
可笑的你活成了你最痛恨的父母的样子。  
你偷偷又看了看他，对方此时坐在餐桌上等待晚餐，身上随意穿着一套休闲服，却依旧好看得紧。他的脸有些微红，这让你意识到他大概在和那个女人聊天。  
“……吃饭了，请您不要再看手机了。”  
热腾腾的饭餐端上了桌子，你十分虚伪地私心地想让他关掉手机，这辈子都不要开机。他温和地笑着，有些不好意思地抱歉，关掉了手机。  
沉默地吃饭时间。  
沉默地夜晚工作时间。  
他总是到很晚的时候才睡着，通常都趴在桌子上就睡了，总是要你晚上把他抱到床上的。但今天，你推开书房的门，看着那个爬睡在桌子上的俊俏人儿时，你的情绪终于暴走了。  
这么好的人，你如此喜欢的人，你陪伴了这么多年的人，为什么要拱手相让给别人？  
你一气之下，干出了大逆不道之事。  
于是便有了开篇那一幕。

他几乎是震惊的，以至于还来不及反抗就陷进了床里。  
新换的床垫真的很软，之前还抱怨这东西贵的你现在满意的不行，决定以后多照顾照顾这个床垫。你吮吸着他的嘴，按心中无数次模拟的方案扒开他的衣服，揉搓他胸前的乳头。那可怜的小东西被摩擦得通红肿大，无比的色情，而他也随着你搓揉的动作喘息，腰一软便无从反抗了。  
你扯开他的腿时他仍是迷茫的，但似乎是对于你大半夜突然的侵犯终于反应过来，他潮红的面容瞬间紧绷，拉住了你游走的双手。  
你耐心地等待他平复呼吸，再向你开口。  
“小北，你知道你在做什么吗？你这样是……”这似乎是他最后的自卫线和羞耻心了。  
“我这样如何不对？我们根本没有血缘关系啊。”你笑眯眯地打断他。撕碎了他的自卫线，开始入侵。  
“小北……！”  
你抬高他一只腿，随手拿起抽屉里早就藏好的东西带上，一边拿着润滑油就挤进去，开始尝试开拓。你碰到他从未被人触摸过得穴口时，身下的人剧烈地抖了抖，对于这个地方敏感得不成样子，“你，哈，你在摸哪里，快住手吧小北……”他敏感得穴口被你伸进去一整根手指，你颇有恶意的停下看他，因为异物侵入的感觉，敏感地他眼眶更红了，简直要滴出水来。没有了抗拒的力气，他只能颇为委屈地抓着床单。你又伸进去两根手指，缓缓进出，带出嫩红的穴肉，带着轻声搅动的水声。  
“我爱您。”你说，“我不希望您恋爱，不希望您离开我。”你忽视他不解和拒绝的目光，亲吻他修长的脖颈，“父亲。”他因为你这一个词狠狠抖了抖，分身竟起了头，你愣了，随即坏笑出声，反复地叫他父亲，一边用手指反复来回的开拓。他颤抖着呻吟着，羞耻的闭上了眼睛。你看出他在竭力的抗拒出声，于是你变本加厉地抚摸他，寻找他身上的敏感点，指尖也反复按压刚找到的前列腺。  
你更加用力地在穴口来回几下后，抽离手指把他修长的腿掰开到最大的角度，满意地看着他微微开张地还沾着润滑液的穴口。戴上了假阳具。  
“你这些东西，哈啊，都是，唔嗯，都是什么时候……”他狼狈地看着你戴假阳具，眼底都是无比的震惊。你回以一笑，把阳具对准了他的穴口。  
第一次经历这种事情，谁都会对被进入产生恐惧，但你不等他恐惧的时间，直接进入。  
事后想想你这么对人家的第一次，疼痛感是可想而知的。  
他几乎瞬间就叫出了声，又后知后觉捂住了嘴，你撑开他双腿的手抚摸着他的腿根内侧，一点一点换着角度，终于整根没入。没入后，你听着他隐忍地哭腔，亲吻他的脖颈，然后开始打桩工作。  
那一处被反反复复的冲撞，分身居然仅仅靠后穴肿胀，你分出一只手紧紧握住他的根部，不然他射出来，身下的动作却更加快速，他再也无法忍耐地呻吟，把床单扯得变形，你把阳具的震动调到最大档，反反复复进出他的穴口。  
你在插入的同时把他翻了几次身，几乎全身被你亲了个遍。  
情事结束时他全身都是你的吻痕和牙印，你满意地再次吻他。一沓糊涂的父亲和不懂事的女儿在今晚撕破了那层纸。  
“爹，您不会丢了我吧。”  
身下几乎累的要昏睡的人，无力地看了看你，闭上眼不说话。  
你却接收到了让人高兴的信号。你锢着他的双臂再次收紧，满足地闭上眸子。  
你的父母不是好人，但是确实教好了你，你在不知不觉中，早已和他们出奇的相似。  
但是枕边人对你的影响也很大，你会认真的爱一个人，哪怕控制欲再强也知道自我控制。其实如果他拒绝，你会老老实实地滚蛋。  
但眼下这个情况，你似乎还可以厚着脸皮赖在这个家里。  
赖很久。


End file.
